Have Yourself Another Dream
by Eletoile
Summary: Lena Luthor is sent by her mother to seduce Supergirl in order to break her hear so they can eventually break the hero. Will the blackmail her mother has over her be enough for her to destroy a Super? OR: That one where betrayal and angst exist but the author is INCREDIBLY bad at crafting summaries (I'll fully understand if nobody wants to read this after the lovely summary (:)
1. There's Something Wretched About This

_Atrox melior dulcissima veritas mendaciis._

"Lena," her voice breaks with the weight of the word. "Don't do this, this isn't you." Supergirl was pleading with her-begging her.

"Do not presume you know anything regarding who I am." She spat, directing the venom she felt towards her mother at the hero. Her eyes slid shut, imagining her vile face in place of Supergirl's perfection. She had to. She couldn't say these words to that face...the one she thinks was crafted by the gods themselves.

"You are mistaken if you believe this...thing between us was borne from anything more than my desire to have a Super beneath hold power over you when you think you have power over all humans (a line from her mother, it felt awful rolling off her tongue) "I must say, you were a surprisingly good fuck for someone certainly so lacking in experience. That's all this was for me, after all. A conquest, which, I might add, I've won. So please get the hell out of here and I don't want to see you back." A cold smile flashes across her face, but she is chewing the inside of her cheek so hard she can taste the metallic blood swirling at the back of her mouth.

She opens her eyes then, needing to see the look on Supergirl's face-knowing she deserves it. She deserves to be haunted by what she had done and more. The blonde's head hangs low, defeated, her usual confidence entirely disintegrated. She raises her hand up near her eyes as if to adjust something, but slowly removes it when she recognizes there is nothing there to fix, her hand balling into a fist and dropping to her side.

It was just an innocuous movement, but it spoke volumes to Lena. Her mother, of course, wanted her to find out the _false human identity of the false god_ but Lena had refrained. Had done everything in her power to be sure Supergirl wouldn't tell her despite their budding romance. She couldn't do much to prevent this plan, but she could protect Supergirl in this way despite the repercussions it caused her. She didn't think about who Supergirl was outside of their time together, she couldn't, she wouldn't. She purposefully tried to separate the two entities. She couldn't now, not with that simple hand gesture. "Kara…" she breathes out.

Suddenly she is bombarded by flashbacks of her time with the sunny Catco reporter-her only friend in this city. Actually, her only friend at all, if she was being honest with herself. How could she be so blind as to not see this before? Now this plot of her mother's would cause her to lose the woman she loved (because yes, she did indeed fall in love with Supergirl despite her best efforts) and the only person she ever fully trusted. How could Kara hide this from her? It was her own damn fault, she realizes, she'd told Supergirl she didn't want to know her identity despite the fact she knew the secret was weighing on the hero. It would also explain her somewhat strained relationship with Kara this past month. She heaves a heavy sigh, knowing this new information, despite how it crushes her down like Atlas under the weight of the world, could not change her course of action. She must persevere. She must, and then she must figure out a way to undo the whole thing before it does any real damage to Kara...to Supergirl. The damage to her was already done.

"Lena" she takes another step forward, cupping Lena's cheek with the palm of her right hand because she knows it always anchored Lena, always made her feel safe. Without thinking, Lena's hand rises up to clutch Supergirl's forearm as it always did. For a moment she feels anchored and steady and Lena leans into it against her better judgment. Realizing what she's done, she sucks her bottom lip into her mouth and bites down nearly had enough to break the fragile skin there. This would be the last time she felt Kara's warm skin against hers, she was loath to move it. Lena's palm feels unusually cold against Supergirl's warm hand as she removes it from her cheek as hastily as she can manage.

"I will tell you one more time, Supergirl. You were just a conquest, and the conquest has been won. Now get the hell out before I call security."

She tries to steady her hand at her side, the feeling of Supergirl's warmth still upon it's trembling facade. Images of Supergirl beneath her merely an hour ago threaten to overwhelm her. That hand had never left the hero's as she made love to her, tasted every inch of her skin and watched as planets exploded underneath her eyelids as she came under the ministrations of the hero's tongue.

She shook her head, willing the images to flee. Willing Supergirl to flee. When she looked up again, Supergirl had passed her and was standing at the door to her balcony.

"This isn't you, Lena." It was delivered on a soft broken whisper. Her name sounded like an unheard prayer in Supergirl's melodic voice that was gravelly and destroyed by the gravity of their situation. When Lena turned to look at her, tears were streaming down Supergirl's usually stoically brave face. The image sears itself into her mind and she is not sure she will ever be able to forget it. She wasn't worthy of forgetting the hurt she caused, anyhow.

"This is exactly who I am." It was barely above a whisper, there is no conviction in her words and she knows it.

Supergirl flies away and Lena succumbs to the agony within her with a sob, sinking to her knees as she buries her face in her hands keeping it there for as long as she dares and willing the tears to stop springing from her eyes even though she knows they will not cease.

With shaky hands, she grabs her phone and reports to her mother. Three words are all she can manage and even at that she has to retype every single one of them several times. No longer is she able to control the tremble that has started in her hands and has now flooded the entirety of her being.

"It is done."

 _The bitter truth is better than the sweetest lies._


	2. Something So Precious About This

One Month Ago

"Do we have an understanding, daughter?"

Lena lifted her chin, and refused to allow her mother to see the trepidation roaring within her—the intense desire to not acquiesce with her mother's evil wishes despite the immense losses she herself would suffer. If Lena Luthor had one sin, however, it was pride. She nodded her head slightly, unable to form the words, unable to tell her mother she will go through with her heinous plan.

"Say the words, Lena, say them for your brother—for your family. Hell, say them for yourself. You do tend to be the only person you care about." The words were delivered with a condescending smile and Lena swallowed hard, and willed her voice to steady before it slipped passed her lips.

"I will make Supergirl fall in love with me, then I will break her heart." Lena stated, slowly. Her voice did not waiver, even if she did.

"To what end do we hope to accomplish with this plan?"

"You," she swallowed hard seeing the fury as it flashed in her mother's eyes. "Pardon, we…have been unable to break her body. If we break her heart, we might accomplish the other with more ease. She will be weakened in a way she is not expecting."

"Precisely." The fury had left Lillian's eyes but the cold appraising stare that replaced it seemed worse to Lena. "Finally your…proclivities…will be of use to this family instead of detrimental embarrassment."

Lena's jaw tightened at the comment and she flashed her mother a humourless smile. "I'll see myself out. Get some rest, you should look well-rested when you meet Supergirl tomorrow. She's not going to fall for some haggard looking woman. Those Supers are vain, after all." With that, her mother walked out of her flat.

Sleep did not come to her that night. As she applied her makeup the following morning, she was certain no matter what she did she wouldn't be able to hide the evidence of the sleepless nights clearly present on her face. She had a large media gathering to announce a new product at L-Corp. Held outside, of course, so her mother's assassin would have the perfect venue for a Supergirl save. Part of Lena hoped Supergirl would not come, even though she knew what that meant for her. All of her knew Supergirl would come, however. She always had—the helicopter, the media appearance (quite similar to this one, in fact), the gala. Supergirl would come, and the charade would have to begin. She steadied herself with a deep breath, applied her perfume, straightened her back and left her flat.

"5…4…3….2….1" the countdown in her earpiece ticked down to the time where the "assassin" would be shooting at her. She heard the gunshot, she hoped she wouldn't see a blur of blue and red. She did. Within an instant she was scooped up by warm arms, the wind blowing her hair out of the perfect bun and suddenly she was deposited on her office balcony at L-Corp, high above the city that felt so much more a home to her despite her short amount of time here than Metropolis ever had. Supergirl left without a word, to go secure the scene. To save other lives that were not in danger. The assassin, of course, would be caught. Too bad he had a cyanide capsule. Her mother's blackmail techniques were certainly, and appallingly, top notch. His family would be safe, but his children would never see their father again.

Within twenty minutes, Supergirl returned, presumably to give her the news that the assassin had been found. With the sun blazing behind her, her hair shone brightly, almost twinkling to Lena's eyes. She had to squint. She forced herself to look away.

"Hey," the hero said softly as she took one step towards her. "Are you alright?" _She's a 'hero', Lena, they are utterly self-righteous. Saving the damsels in distress make them feel powerful. Play the damsel. Reel her in._ Lena blew out a small cleansing sigh that removed her mother's voice from her head.. She lifted her head slightly, the concern she saw in Supergirl's eyes made her feel weak in the knees. Nobody had ever looked at her like that. She forced a small smile onto her face and hoped the blonde didn't realize it didn't exactly touch her eyes.

"It seems I have, once again, needed to be saved by you, Supergirl. I thank you. Although, I must admit, playing the damsel in distress in our theatrics does grow tiresome for me."

"Oh, Miss Luthor, you certainly are no damsel in distress. I am positive you are more than capable of handling yourself. Everyone needs a little help sometimes, though, don't they? I don't wish to save you, merely to help you. I am sorry, however, for the flight. I know you don't quite enjoy flying. I just…needed to get you to safety quickly."

Lena raised her chin, ever the pristine image of the multimillionaire CEO, and looked deep into Supergirl's eyes, she lost herself in them and felt as if she was swimming in the most tantalizingly beautiful ocean. Those eyes were so open and honest and Lena believed the Super's words. _Don't believe this rubbish, Lena. She is only telling you want she thinks you want to hear. Superman told your brother what he wanted to hear—he made him promises. He didn't keep them. He used them against Lex. Make her pay for these crimes. She's part of his family. Do it for ours._ Lena wanted to rip the wire from underneath her dress away. She wanted throw the hearing device down onto the balcony and crush it beneath her heel. She didn't.

Her mother's ramblings in her ear had left her quiet—perhaps too long to be socially acceptable with another person in one's presence. Supergirl waited patiently, however, assuming Lena needed time to process that she'd just been shot at once again.

"I…(can't do this, she thought) thank you…for saving me. Did you catch whoever did this?"

"I found him, but he had a cyanide capsule. I am so sorry I will not be able to figure out who sent him and why." The remorse in Supergirl's eyes and body language was evident.

"I would feel better if we had this information because it would allow me to more easily ensure your safety. It is incredibly unfortunate it turned out this way." Supergirl bowed her head, slightly, and Lena could feel more of her resolve cracking.

"You did your best. That is all any of us can do, after all."

"You are worth helping, Miss Luthor." Supergirl made to leave; the grand exit on the words she must have known had shaken Lena at her core. Just as she lifted into the air, Lena grabbed her hand and halted her. Her mother's voice chanted in her head that Lena mustn't ruin this opportunity she'd so brilliantly crafted by letting Supergirl simply fly away.

"You will join me for dinner, won't you? With your powers you must have an incredibly active metabolism. Allow me to take you to dinner? To thank you for all you have done for me." Lena flashed her most winning smile, and hoped it outshone and masked her discomfort.

"Miss Luthor, you do not need to take me out to dinner. Knowing you are safe is far more than enough for me." Supergirl smiled then, but didn't let go of Lena's hand. Her hand felt incredibly warm to Lena—her hand felt like safety. Like an anchor that kept Lena from floating away due to the sight of the blonde's spectacular smile and eyes that shimmered more than the ocean on a cloudless sunny day.

"Please, allow me to do something nice for you for once." Lena pleaded, desperately hoping Supergirl would turn her down. The slight squeeze of her hand in Supergirl's told her she was about to say yes—the already brilliant smile brightening impossibly. The sun was setting behind Supergirl and it painted the city in oranges and reds. Lena didn't think she'd ever seen a sunset more beautiful than the reflection of this one in the hero's blonde tresses. She bit her lip, and wished the pressure would shove such thoughts from her mind.

"Hmm…" Supergirl said, finally, her thumb on the right side of her chin, her forefinger reaching to the other side in a thinking pose that made Lena genuinely smile. "I think I would very much enjoy having dinner with you, Miss Luthor. Thank you for the offer." There was something akin to hope in Supergirl's eyes and Lena had to look away.

"Is tonight too soon?" She stared at the ground again as she asked the question, she did not deserve to see the beautiful sunset to be certain and everything clutched inside her when she looked upon Supergirl. It was all too much.

"Tonight would be perfect. I just have some things I need to handle regarding today's events…may I meet you back here in a couple of hours?" Lena did look up, then. Supergirl smiled brightly, she seemed excited for the dinner. Lena is…something else altogether.

"Of course, I will be here."The smile that played at the corners of her mouth was small and fleeting but Supergirl bowed her head slightly at the sight of it anyways, as if she found it too beautiful to be fully encompassed in a mere glance. The eyes shifted ever so slightly down to Lena's lips, to more fully view the smile and then back up to her eyes. Lena's heart caught in her throat, the lump nearly choked her. "I'll see you then." With one last smile, Supergirl had flown away.

Lena took several deep slow breaths to steady her thundering heart and jittery nerves. They didn't work. The pressure she felt seemed to weigh her down further, in fact. When her mother's voice came over the comm in her ear she jumped. _Excellent._ Lena pulled out her phone to call her mother.

"I will not be wearing these comms for this dinner date. It's hard enough to be charming to Supergirl (a lie, of course, she'd do anything to see the girl smile—but her mother can never know that so she puts the most disgust she can muster into the hero's name) it will be damn near impossible with my mother in my head (the only word in that entire statement she wanted to say with disgust is mother—she manages to refrain).

"Fine, we shall do this your way. Remember, however, what is at stake for you should you fail your task."

"As if I needed a reminder."

"It wouldn't do for you to forget—call me after your dinner. I expect a progress report." The phone went dead and Lena sank down into her desk chair unceremoniously.

She was a few glasses of scotch into a brand new bottle when Supergirl arrived on her balcony, exactly two hours later. Lena had hoped the alcohol coursing through her veins would steady her nerves but she found, as she looked at Supergirl, that the warmth from the alcohol just made her stare at the girl more intently. It just made her want more-something she could never really have.. _My stars, she's beautiful._ She was torn from her thoughts by the sound of Supergirl's voice, soft so as not to startle her.

"Hi, Miss Luthor." Her smile reflected the softness of her voice and it felt warmer to Lena than the scotch coursing through her ever could.

"Hello, Supergirl. I am so glad you could make it." Lena found, despite everything, she was not lying.

"There is a restaurant on the bottom floor, I've called ahead to reserve it for us. I assumed you'd want your privacy." She didn't state that she was told a Super would never want to be seen in public with a Luthor. Book the whole restaurant, dear. _She certainly won't feel at peace in public with a Luthor. They think they are above us. We will show them they are not._

"That was quite generous of you, Miss Luthor, but it would have been an honour to be seen with you at any establishment." It was the second time that day the hero had directly contradicted her mother's words—and the second time Lena had believed what Supergirl was saying to be true. She smiled, perhaps a bit sloppily and made her way toward the elevator, Supergirl silently followed behind her.

The elevator ride passed in silence and it wasn't until they were seated across from each other in the restaurant that Supergirl finally spoke again. "You seem lost in your thoughts, Miss Luthor. Is everything alright?"

"Oh, quite." Lena smiled, in what she hoped was a reassuring manner, and nervously ran her finger along the cloth seam of the menu's binding. "I was just thinking about what you'd look like out of that suit." The words left her mouth before she had a chance to realize the implications. Supergirl's cheeks flushed her small smile radiated nervousness but not, Lena realized, unease.

"What I mean to say," Lena rectified quickly "is what you would look like in something other than the Supergirl suit."

"Oh," Supergirl laughed, a full belly laugh that blew Lena's smile to its full magnificence across her pale skin. "Well, if we do this again sometime I'll wear something a little more appropriate for such lovely company in a wonderful place."

It was Lena's turn to flush, and she bowed her head and hoped Supergirl didn't notice. Thankfully, the waiter arrived then to take their orders and Lena ordered a scotch and salad. Supergirl, she thinks, ordered half the menu. "I'll pay for my meal," she mentioned, sheepishly as she bit at her lower lip, her usual confidence faltered. Lena thinks it makes her seem more human, more wonderful, if that was even possible.

"Don't be ridiculous. My treat, of course. It wouldn't do to thank you by making you pay for your own meal, after all." _I am assuming you know to pay for her meal—although I highly doubt she'll offer otherwise. She'll expect that you owe it to her._ Lena wished her mother could see the girl as she is—not as she perceives her to be, although she doubts that will change the woman's warped mind.

The meal passed, the two women chatted amicably throughout. Supergirl focused her attention on getting to know Lena and intently listened to all Lena had to say.

"You really are quite remarkable, Miss Luthor. What you're trying to do with L-Corp is truly admirable."

Lena raised her eyebrow in a challenge and pursed her lips. "This coming from someone who literally saves the city on and a day-to-day basis. The two things aren't even comparable. What you do truly makes a difference."

Suddenly Lena felt the the warmth of Supergirl's hand as it wrapped around her's, once again, and she just stared at their joint hands willing the fluttering in her stomach to disappear. It didn't.

"We all must do what we can with the gifts we have. I help people because I am able in ways others are not. I can stop bullets, yes. You, though…you create things with an outstanding mind that help people. You use your gifts just as I do. There is no difference, you see?"

Lena didn't see. How could she? She was here to trick Supergirl. Her "gifts" weren't being used for good at all. What choice did she have? Not going along with her mother would be so much worse—and not just for her. She had to get out of there—she couldn't handle much more. She extracted her hands from Supergirl's clutch, and immediately missed the contact of the girl's soft skin. She wished Supergirl would just fling her into the sun like she deserved.

Her distress must have showed on her face because Supergirl reached across the table and lifted up her chin, her touch was so feather light it was almost as if it was never there at all.. If not for the warmth that spread through Lena at the contact, she'd almost believe the hero hadn't done it at all.

"Did I say something wrong?" Genuine concern showed in her features and the slight quiver of her usually confident voice.

"No, no of course not." Lena smiled, gently. She couldn't bear to see Supergirl's face fall any further.

"Perhaps we could do this again, sometime?" As Supergirl's smile brightened her features again, Lena forgot about her mother, she forgot about the plan, she forgot about everything except how undeniably remarkable that smile was and how incredible the woman across from her was.

"That would make me very happy, Miss Luthor."

"Please, call me Lena."

"Lena…" she breathes out and the sound of her name rolling off the other woman's tongue caused Lena's breath to catch in her throat and her heart to start beating the insistent pitter-patter of nervousness. Her body alight with desperate attraction and want for the beautiful woman. Lena cursed herself for allowing herself to feel this way but she could not help the thoughts that rapidly fired through her brain.

They exited the restaurant together, Lena's arm brushed against Supergirl's due to the proximity. She could swear her arm was suddenly on fire, but when she looked down she was surprised to find it's visibly just fine. Never has simple proximity to another person caused such a reaction to shudder through her.

As she stepped into her town car, Supergirl pressed up against the door holding the handle. Lena turned back to smile and catch one last glimpse at the girl of steel.

"It'll be nice to see you out of that suit," she winked flirtatiously and the blush that creeped up Supergirl's neck and across her cheeks was not lost on Lena.

"Goodnight, Miss Luthor. Thank you again for the wonderful meal and the even more excellent company." Her smile was warm and Lena melted with it as she slumped against the plush leather seat of the town car.

"I assure you, the pleasure was all mine."

Supergirl closed the door and Lena heaved a sigh as she texted her mother reluctantly.

"Greenlight for a second date." She sent the text off and heard a slight tapping at her window. She pressed the button to roll it down and saw Supergirl still standing beside the car, a lopsided grin stretched the corners of her mouth exquisitely.

"I…." and she leaned in through the window and kissed Lena on the cheek. A fierce blush crept across the blonde's face again and she flew off in a hurry. Lena moved her hand over the spot where the hero's lips had just pressed against her cheek hoping to trap the feel of the kiss there as she willed the tingling to persist. When it faded she dropped her hand and wondered briefly if she'd ever be allowed to feel this way again after what she has set out to do. She knew she didn't deserve it, but that can't stop the rampant hope that Supergirl will see through this charade and save them both once again.

She rolled the window up again and hung her head. The show must go on.


	3. Like Real People Do

29 Days Ago

Lena stared at the financial reports on her desk, the same ones she'd be pouring over the entirety of the day but nothing was sinking into her usually agile mind. If her assistant Jess was concerned when she asked to have today's meetings rescheduled, she didn't show it. Lena certainly was not in the mindset to deal with any investors, or anyone who wanted something out of her today for that matter. The strain of the day, showed on the thin line drawn by her lips. A smile had yet to reach her face. That is, until she heard the soft, yet tell-tale thud on her balcony.

She swiveled her chair around, and a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she saw Supergirl standing on the balcony. She winked out at her and made a 'come-hither' motion with her forefinger, delighting when Supergirl did just that.

"Miss Luthor, good evening."

"Lena."

"Lena," Supergirl breathed out, almost reverently. She cleared her throat and took another step towards Lena. "You seem tense, is everything alright?" Another step put her right behind the CEO's chair and her fingers floated up to hover just above Lena's shoulders.

"May I?" she made a kneading gesture with her hands over Lena's shoulders.

"I can imagine almost nothing more relaxing, thank you. And yes, I am quite fine. I've just had an exceptionally exhausting day."

Supergirl started to massage Lena's shoulders and Lena could not help the small moan that escaped at the strength of her hands.

"Perhaps I can do something to ease the tension of your day?"

"I'd say you're doing a fine job of that right now," Lena replied back with a soft smile.

"I'm glad you're enjoying this, but I was thinking more along the lines of you allowing me to take you out this evening. If that is something that would interest you, of course, I wouldn't want you to feel pressured...you can say no! I just…"

Lena chuckled that the hero's cute rambling, the mask of confidence had clearly fallen away and left the girl vulnerable. Lena reached up to her shoulder and squeezed Supergirl's hand briefly and heard a slight release of breath from above her.

"I can think of no better way to spend my evening. What did you have in mind?"

"I actually have to go. I didn't make plans. I mean, I made them. I just, I wasn't sure you'd say yes so I didn't finalize them. So. I should go...do that. Now. Probably. Now would be good. Does 7 work for you?"

"7 would be great. Is there anything I need to bring with me?"

"No, just bringing you would be perfect. I'll meet you then."

With a radiant smile and a final squeeze to Lena's shoulders Supergirl was off. Lena thinks she'll never get over the magnificence of seeing the girl take off into flight-the grace alone was exquisite enough. However, it was the look of sheer peace that overcame Supergirl's face was stunning.

Lena was contemplating the complex beauty of that face when the front door to her office opened, revealing Lillian Luthor herself. Lillian's smile to the assistant was warm (well, as warm as Lillian Luthor could manage), but dismissive. "Anything else, Miss Luthor?" "No, Jess, that will be all thank you. You may go home for the evening and I will see you in the morning." With a nod, Jess exited and the smile tugging tautly at the corners of Lillian's mouth turned into a cold sneer as she looked upon her daughter.

"So do you have another evening with the _Super_ (she practically spit the word out, as if it was more unpleasant in her mouth than rat poison) planned, tonight? I am expecting a speedy timeline in this endeavour, you realize?"

"Yes, on both accounts."

"Excellent. You being an entirely broken individual must be just perfect for her, she probably wishes to fix you. Adoptive family didn't love you enough? Let the superhero save the day with unconditional love. It's so cliché it's sickening. However, if this ungrateful attitude you have at our rescuing you from that orphanage and bringing you up with money and the best schools, the best of everything really, helps us achieve our ends then it is certainly worth it, for once."

"Well, I am glad I could be of use, then. Now, if you'll kindly step out, I have to get ready for this date you insist I go on."

"I can tell it is going to take you quite some time to actually make yourself presentable, you do look like hell, dear. Enjoy your date, I'll expect a progress report of course." With a stomach churning fake smile a, a wiggle of her fingers, and an all-too-sugary-sweet "ciao", Lillian exited the office and Lena released a sigh. Her first thought was to pour herself three-fingers of scotch but she nixed the idea because she didn't want Supergirl to think she needed to drink to spend an evening with her. Instead she let her head lull and leaned over to place it on her desk, not the dignified move of a CEO, she realized, but she was too emotionally spent to care much.

Without realizing it, Lena had fallen asleep at her desk. She was woken, gently, by Supergirl's warm hand on her cheek and her voice soft in her ear. Supergirl was knelt by her side and gently rubbing her thumb against Lena's cheek, the flat of the remainder of her hand making Lena feel safe.

"Miss Luthor? Miss Luthor, wake up. It can't be comfortable to sleep at this desk."

Groggily, Lena came to and wiped at her eyes. "Supergirl? What time is it? Did I sleep through out evening together? My apologies."

Supergirl smiled at her endearingly the warmth radiating to Lena's very bones, so vastly different was this smile than the cold steel her mother gave to her. "No, it's just after 7. Although you can feel free to cancel if you'd rather go home and sleep properly. You look as if you could use it."

"Are you saying I look haggard?" Lena asked in a teasing tone.

"No! No...of course not. You look, I mean, you always look...you always look gorgeous. Although, I must admit seeing you a bit mussed from sleep is nice. You always look so perfect and put together, it's nice seeing the other side. Just as beautiful, of course, but different."

Lena couldn't help the smile that spread across her face, a full toothy grin that matched the swelling of her heart.

"Well, aren't you just quite the charmer?"

"I try" Supergirl smiled, sheepishly as she stood to up to her full height and placed her hands upon her hips. "So you're not too tired, I hope? To go out with me, that is...you're okay?"

"Absolutely not, I've been looking forward to it. If you will, however, permit me a moment to freshen up in the ladies room I'd be most appreciative."

Supergirl's smile of relief could have lit up an entire planet-as it was it certainly started a fire within Lena.

"I'll be just...here. Waiting."

"Isn't the planetarium closed at this hour?" Lena asked, as her driver pulled up to the address Supergirl had given him.

"Uh, well. I, sort of helped a bit with their main exhibit so I asked if perhaps we could see it tonight.

"You helped curate an exhibit?"

"Well, I have a certain amount of intimate knowledge with this particular subject," Supergirl stated as they walked within range of the banner that simply said, "KRYPTON: The Lost World."

"It sounds like a Jurassic Park film," Supergirl offered with an embarrassed tone. "I didn't choose the name. I just helped to give them information. I've not actually seen the exhibit in full before, but I thought it would be nice to share it with you. Is that alright?"

"I can think of no one else I'd like to see this with," Lena delivered with a smile as Supergirl grabbed her hand and walked her into the building.

They went through the main exhibit in relative silence. Every now and then Supergirl would interject certain things about her home-world and Lena listened with absolute rapture. She could tell Supergirl was trying to separate fact from emotion as everything she mentioned was delivered as if she was simply reading it from a history book and hadn't lived through the events that inevitably caused the destruction of her world and the loss of her parents and anyone else she'd known and loved. Lena didn't push, she understood what it was like to compartmentalize to survive.

Afterwards they went to the astronomy dome that projected the night sky across the entire ceiling of the auditorium. Supergirl had brought a picnic basket filled with food and a blanket to make sure everything stayed clean and they were comfortable. They finished the food and drank some wine and stared quietly up at the ceiling.

"I was twelve when my parents sent me here. My cousin's pod was first, he was just a baby. Our goodbyes had me leaving in my pod as the planet exploded. I saw it behind me and I was trapped in that pod going in the wrong direction. I couldn't save them. I couldn't even protect my cousin, which was what I was sent here to do. By the time I arrived he was grown." Supergirl's voice sounded distant and her eyes staring almost blankly at the night sky projection. Lena sat in silence, giving the blonde the time to collect her thoughts. "The colours...in the exhibit weren't quite right. Everything was a little redder than it projected. Your Earth is brighter due to the yellow sun...but Krypton... she graced Lena a soft smile. "I am glad you allowed me to share this with you, insufficient as it may be compared to the actual planet."

"Thank you for sharing it with me," Lena said as she scooted closer to Supergirl until they were sat with their arms flush up against one another. The planetarium had soft classical music playing and Lena asked Kara if she wanted to dance.

"Oh, I don't...I can't actually dance. I am really clumsy." This garnered an amused smile from Lena. "A clumsy superhero?" "Yes! I constantly have to make sure I don't overexert my strength on things and hurt people or break objects...using my brain that much makes me clumsy. I don't know. You would think after spending half my life here I'd be better at this, but alas, I am not." Supergirl smiled at her and Lena couldn't help but laugh.

"Your secret is safe with me. I don't think National City needs to know it's resident superhero is a huge klutz. It is unfortunate, however, I do so fancy the waltz." Lena winked at Kara and poured herself another glass of wine.

"Supergirl...may I ask you something?"

"Of course, anything."

Lena had the sudden urge to take Supergirl's hand, so she did and gently ran her thumb along the back of the softest skin she'd ever felt.

"Do you think I am broken?"

"Why would I think that?" Supergirl's face showed immense concern and Lena had to look away.

"Well, it's just that," Lena hated herself for feeling so raw and exposed due to her mother's words. Years living in the spotlight and with the Luthors had forced Lena to grow a thick skin. She usually laughed these things off-literally laughed them off. She would smile in the face of rude comments as if it didn't affect her whatsoever, and generally they didn't. Today, however, her mother's comment weighed heavily on her. The idea that Supergirl could see her as a broken person that needed to be fixed and that was the only reason she wanted to spend time with her fractured her usually thick skin more than she wanted to admit.

"Just something someone said to me, forget I said anything." Lena looked down and away from Supergirl before finding her chin being gently lifted up. The most beautiful blue eyes she'd ever seen met hers and the sincerity she found there sent her heart fluttering.

"I imagine," Supergirl started, pausing slightly before continuing. "I imagine it's hard to carry the name and the nefarious deeds of someone else, especially for a family you were not born into. Yet, despite all of this you have turned into a wonderful, kind, caring and generous person. You've taken the hardship and coldness you've felt all your life and turned it around. You...you are warm, Lena. You are not broken. Just because your last name is Luthor doesn't mean you don't deserve happiness and wonder. It means you deserve these things more because you've overcome such hardships. Everyone has their imperfections, that's what creates them and makes them stronger. Your imperfections are beautiful just as you are. You're not broken, you're just extraordinarily you and who you are is beautiful. "

Lena couldn't believe the words as they came out of Supergirl's mouth-for there was no way someone who was literally the epitome of sunshine and light should see something good within her darkness. Lena didn't have much time to dwell on her thoughts before Supergirl was standing up and extending a hand out to her.

"I think I'll take that dance after all, Miss Luthor, if you're still offering? I may not be able to waltz, but I could maybe pull off a mean middle school slow dance."

"You don't need to be so formal, you realize. You can call me by my first name, that's what it's there for," Lena teasingly chastised whilst standing up to accept Supergirl's dance offer.

"I know, but if I don't use it sometimes how will you know that your last name doesn't frighten me?" Supergirl extended her hand and pulled Lena close to her. Lena released a small sigh as her body was tugged snuggly against Supergirl's, their hands perfectly fitting together.

"Maybe it should," she whispered. Supergirl leaned her forehead against Lena's and rubbed gentle circles on the back of her hand. "You are so much more than your last name," she whispered back.

Lena didn't correct her, but she knew she was wrong. She wasn't anything more than her last name. She was following orders just as a good Luthor soldier should, the only difference being that she didn't want to where most find it as their sole purpose. Her mind was swimming, wondering why she's even bothering. In that moment, she cares more about Supergirl than she has ever cared about anyone in the Luthor family aside from maybe Lex in the early years. Her heart beat spiked, a small panic rising in her chest. Supergirl must have heard it because she squeezed Lena's hand tighter and began to softly sing a song against Lena's ear.

 _I had a thought, dear_  
However scary  
About that night  
The bugs and the dirt  
Why were you digging?  
What did you bury  
Before those hands pulled me  
From the earth?

 _I will not ask you where you came from  
I will not ask it, neither should you_

 _Honey, just put your sweet lips on my lips  
We should just kiss like real people do_

"Is that an invitation?" Lena breathed out into Supergirl's neck.

"Oh, I definitely think so."

And so they kissed. Lena had to wrap her fingers around Supergirl's forearm to anchor herself as she was certain she'd float into the galaxy. She'd have a home, though, because damn if she didn't think Supergirl's lips could create planets. The stars were surely exploding and creating anew behind her eyelids. Lena could feel the muscles in Supergirl's forearm move beneath her hand as Supergirl tangled her hand in Lena's hair trying to pull her closer even though they were already flush against one another. The kiss was only broken for need of air and Lena immediately missed the contact.

I... _I knew that look dear_  
Eyes always seeking  
Was there in someone  
That dug long ago  
So I will not ask you  
Why you were creeping  
In some sad way I already know  
So I will not ask you where you came from  
I would not ask it, neither would you.

 _Honey, just put your sweet lips on my lips  
We should just kiss like real people do_

With that line up in the song again, Supergirl grinned at Lena and pulled her in for another kiss. Lena was torn between the dichotomy of the soothing sound of Supergirl's voice as she sang gently in her ear and kept her calm, the bad thoughts in the furthest recesses of her mind, and the rush of those perfect lips on her own, the fingers dragging lazy patterns against the base of her skull.

 _I could not ask you where you came from  
I could not ask it, neither could you._

 _Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips  
We could just kiss like real people do_

"You're going to kiss me again, aren't you?" Lena teased.

"Without a doubt." Supergirl's smile could eclipse the sun Lena thought as she pulled her in again.

"So, let me get this right...you can fly, you have freeze breath, you have super strength, you can stop bullets, you have heat vision, you plan wonderful dates, you can definitely kiss, you are breathtakingly gorgeous" Lena stopped to wink at Supergirl drawing a proud grin from the blonde. "And you can sing beautifully. Is this a Kryptonian thing or a you thing? Also, is there anything you can't do, Supergirl?"

"Um, the singing is a me thing. Kal...Superman he can't sing. Seriously, you do not ever want to hear that. It's…" Supergirl makes a face Lena can only describe as a "YIKES face" before smiling her trademark smile again. "As for things I cannot do, I cannot cook. Which is really unfortunate because I sure do love to eat. I burn toast, literally with my eyes. I burn it. I tried a toaster oven once and the toast came out black and the horrible contraption was smoking. I was worried it was going to catch on fire so I had to use my freeze breath on it. Needless to say, I no longer have a toaster oven. Furthermore, I am not allowed to have a gas range stove because my adoptive sister said it's too dangerous. Even with the ceramic glass top stove I don't...how do people do it? I heat things up best with my heat vision and I still just roast everything except the Thanksgiving turkey, and that took years to perfect. Cooking is hard. Oh! Also I tried to use a yo-yo once and I flicked it outward in what I was told was some sort of yo-yo trick and I flung it so hard that the yo-yo flew off the string and broke a window. So I'm probably bad at that, too. And, as I am sure your poor feet can attest to, I am probably not the best dancer, even at the middle school dance style."

She was babbling now and Lena was positive she'd never witnessed anything more adorable.

"Also! I can't play guitar. I tried once. I was shown how to play that opening riff from _Run_ by Snow Patrol. You just have to drag your hand down one string and strum and I somehow managed to break all the strings and the guitar was promptly taken away from me then I had to pay for all new strings…"

Lena silenced her with a kiss, as an idea formed in her mind. She broke the kiss hastily and blurted out (not Luthor fashion at all-there was no finesse in this at all just pure excitement) "I could cook for you. I mean, what I mean to say is I can cook. Pretty well, I think. Would you let me cook you dinner? Maybe tomorrow night, if you're free?" She cursed herself, then. She was usually much more put together, and yet Supergirl had temporarily reduced her into a babbling mess. She felt like a teenager again, not the smooth-talking CEO of a multi-million dollar company.

"You, plus food, plus tomorrow is the best equation."

Just as Supergirl said this, the lights in the planetarium began to flicker, a clear sign that their evening was coming to a close. Supergirl bent down to clean up the stuff she had brought to make their evening more comfortable and then took Lena's hand and led them out of the building in silence. Lena relished the feeling of the warm hand in hers and found herself wishing the evening was not at an end despite knowing she'd see Supergirl tomorrow.

"If it's alright with you, Miss Luthor, I'd like to kiss you goodnight," Supergirl said as Lena's driver pulled up to take her home.

Lena smirked and failed at her attempt to stifle a chuckle. "You do realize we've already kissed several times this evening, correct?"

"How could I forget?" There it was again, the thousand watt smile that made Lena visibly melt beneath it. "However, it would only be proper to ask your permission for a goodnight kiss, I do believe." Supergirl stated, head held high despite her obvious nervousness portrayed by the slight tremble in her hand as she reached to delicately pull Lena towards her. When Lena felt Supergirl's tongue gently, yet insistently, push passed her lips and into her mouth she knew for certain that she was in trouble. Her hand was anchored on Supergirl's forearm, but she had to gently push her away before she disintegrated right there on the sidewalk.

"Thank you for the wonderful evening," she whispered as she stepped into the town car and waved her driver on before she could get further caught up in Supergirl's didn't want to move too quickly, despite her mother's demands. She selfishly didn't want her time with Supergirl to end, and as soon as her mother had what she wanted she knew it would. She knew she wouldn't see that smile grace the blonde's beautiful face again and Lena could feel the cracks within her spread to let the sadness in despite the brilliant evening.

She looked in the rear-view mirror to see the blonde take off into the night sky, disappearing almost instantly. Lena then grabbed her phone, realizing she needed to text her mother a status report. However, instead she played the song Supergirl had sung to her earlier in the evening. It was a lovely song, but it didn't sound half as beautiful as it did rolling off the blonde's tongue.

She didn't text her mother.


End file.
